


рано или поздно

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Любой механизм уже подразумевает способ и ключ к самоуничтожению.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	рано или поздно

**Author's Note:**

> постканон “Дети Дюны” с учетом сюжета “Ветры Дюны”

Они собирались над большой восточной галереей, три женщины под черными покрывалами, издали похожие на Преподобных Матерей или плакальщиц-фременок.  
Джессика, измученная участившимися правдовидениями, хотела поскорее оказаться на Каладане. Ирулан, опираясь на локоть Ганимы, стояла глубоко в тени: она лишь желала, чтобы это быстрее закончилось. Вполне возможно, что ей следовало ускорить собственный переезд в Материнскую школу на Валлахе IX.

Бог-император ожидаемо не почтит ни одну из них прощальным визитом. Он почти не покидал покоев во Внутреннем дворце, и не сделал бы исключения ни для кого, ну, быть может, кроме Ганимы. 

Ворота под галереей были уже распахнуты, и на базальтовые плиты раскаленный ветер наносил белесый песок Пустынь. Прибытия корабля ожидали с минуты на минуту.

Джессика огляделась, вызвав обеспокоенные взгляды Ганимы, но не увидела ни одной потенциальной опасности. Раскаленная открытая галерея была пустынна. Лето решил дать им проститься. 

Лето знает, что рано или поздно воды истины похоронят его в своих пучинах.

— Хорошее оружие не потускнеет от времени, а, быть может, засияет сильнее, — пробормотала Джессика, сопровождая взглядом приземляющийся лайнер, который увезет её к родным океанам зеленой планеты.

«Клинки полируют не годы, а битвы», — на пальцевом языке возразила Ганима.

К счастью, невзирая на годы, Джессика умела обнаруживать скрытые угрозы с ловкостью опытного испытателя тайного пути. Она с облегчением выдохнула, когда трактат Бронсо Иксианского, обнаруженный в таком неуязвимом для прочих тайнике, был уничтожен пламенем большой жаровни без остатка. 

— Здесь, — Джессика обвела взглядом упакованную в короба необъятную библиотеку Ирулан, — содержится достаточно, чтобы испытать его на прочность.

Любой механизм уже подразумевает способ и ключ к самоуничтожению. Так говорили мастера Икс, эту же максиму исповедовали и Бене Гессерит. Ирулан кивнула и сугубо фременским, перенятым у Ганимы или еще кого-то движением, поправила широкий налобник над совершенно синими-на-синем глазами.

Рано или поздно.

На лайнере задраивали люки и стравливали лишний кислород из двигателей. Джессика в сопровождении Гурни находилась на борту, им предстоял четырехдневный переход: навигатор задействует двигатель Хольцмана только на расстоянии сорока миллионов имперских лиг.

Песок потоком хлынул из заборных клапанов — корабль был готов выйти на орбиту. 

— Она больше не вернется, — скорее утвердительно, чем как-либо еще проговорила Ганима и поднесла руку к бровям, защищая глаза от слепящего солнца.

— Джессика знает, что больше ничего не сможет сделать. — Ирулан попробовала задействовать успокаивающие нотки.

Ганима усмехнулась, с горечью.

— Ты тоже. 

Корабль в клубах огня и пыли поднимался к зениту, где угадывался бледный серп младшего спутника.

***

Бог-император не был настроен распутывать интриги.

Люди, занятые прощаниями, выглядели с высот внутреннего дворца всего лишь крохотными движущимися точками в бескрайнем море раскаленного песка.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "рано или поздно"


End file.
